plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Pepper
Ghost Pepper is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It can be bought for a limited time. It haunts zombies using ghosts in a short range of two tiles forward and backward and deals three damage per second. After attacking a zombie, it will explode after ten seconds in a 6x1 area, dealing 22.5 damage. It does not cost real money; instead, it costs 109 gems. This plant appears in the 2.9.1 update. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. Plant Food upgrade When fed Plant Food, it haunts all the zombies in a 3x5 area, dealing huge damage. It also resets its timer. Gallery Ghost Pepper bought.jpg|Ghost Pepper when purchased 2014-10-15-12-10-30.png|Ghost Pepper's new cost HD Ghost Costume.png|HD Ghost Pepper with costume Ghost Pepper Costume.png|Ghost Pepper's costume Ghost Pepper Sun Seed Packet.png|Seed packet GhostChiliAlmanac.JPG|Seed packet (without cost) Imitater Ghost Pepper2.png|Imitater Ghost Pepper pepperboost.jpg|Ghost Pepper's boost packet GhostPepperEndlessCard.png|Ghost Pepper's Endless Zone card Ghost Pepper being used.gif|Ghost Pepper attacking (animated, Click to watch) 13.PNG|Ghost Pepper on water GhostPepperPlantFood.png|Ghost Pepper when fed Plant Food ghost pepper about to explode.png|Ghost Pepper about to explode 2014-10-19-16-32-44.png|Ghost Peppers on the Big Wave Beach lawn GhostPepperAd.PNG|An ad for Ghost Pepper pepperzen.jpg|Ghost Pepper in Zen Garden Ghost Pepper in Seed Selection.jpeg|Ghost Pepper in Seed Selection Trivia *It is the first and only plant to float at any time. Because of this, it is able to float above the water in Big Wave Beach. **This makes it the only plant not found in Big Wave Beach that can be planted on the water. *This is the first premium plant,and so far the only,that does not cost real life currency. *Once it attacks a zombie, a timer will start. When the timer finishes, it will explode. *It is named after the real Ghost Pepper, which was formerly known as the world's spiciest chili pepper. *Zombies can pass through Ghost Pepper without eating it. *Ghost Pepper is one of the seven plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that are mentioned as female in the almanac. The other six are Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Power Lily, Magnifying Grass and Heavenly Peach. *So far, it is the only plant, except for a few instant-use plants, that cannot be transformed into sheep by the Wizard Zombie. *Mecha-Football Zombie cannot push this plant. ** Ghost Pepper can still get pushed by the Mecha-Football Zombie if the plant in front of it gets pushed. *In the preview for the 2.9.1 update, PopCap said: "A limited-time premium plant, Ghost Pepper". **This is currently the only premium, and currently the only one, to be available for purchase for a limited amount of time. *This, Bonk Choy, and Split Pea are the only plants that can attack in front and back. *This, Power Lily and Pea-nut are currently the only premium plants that do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *It is the second pepper plant to not explode into fire with Chilly Pepper being the first. **It is also the only pepper to explode in a square area. *It is the only premium plant which cannot be shared with other profiles. *Its gem cost on the soft release version was 80 gems. *It has the smallest shadow out of any plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *It has the longest watering animation in Zen Garden. *It is the first pepper that is not based on elements. *Ghost Pepper cannot be planted on water in Pirate Seas, despite floating above the water. *It can be hit by Gargantuar Prime's lasers. This causes its timer to decrease. **Gargantuar Prime is the only zombie that can attack this plant. However, Gargantuar Prime cannot crush it. Category:Premium Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants